


Game Over

by snowdropintheheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdropintheheart/pseuds/snowdropintheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s when you know you will lose John.<br/>That’s when you know she will take him away from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I am in angsty mode, so there you go.

_“I’ll talk him around.”_

You look at her. That’s when you know.

To be honest, you expected almost everything that happened tonight.

John, trying to move on.  
John, building a life without you.  
John, realizing you are alive. Trying to kill you himself instead.

That’s why you’ve never resisted. You let him hurt you, beat you. You know you deserved it.

When he tackled you to the ground, with his hands, smaller than yours, strong hands, around your neck, you held his hands. He was trying to choke you and you pressed them onto your own neck, for a moment. You were a wreck already, all that scars you earned last two years, some of your wounds haven’t healed completely yet. But when he punched you, it didn’t hurt. Not really.

You were desperate. For a touch. From him.

Now, you’re looking at Mary.

You deduce her, because that’s what you do. 

_Linguist, nurse, only child, guardian, short sighted, cat lover, bakes her own bread, **liar** , romantic, secret tattoo, clever, disillusioned, size 12…   _

_...she knows._

She knows.

About you and John.

It hurts more than you can imagine.

You have to admit, you’ve always liked the thing you and John had. Unresolved. Probably never would. Unspoken. Untouched. It was there and you both knew, it was your secret. It was buried in gentle touches, long stares, hidden jealousy, _“I am not gay.”_ s, your silence and other people’s implications.

It was yours.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

_Just the two of you against the rest of the world._

It’s over now.

You’re staring at Mary and she knows. She knows, and she doesn’t care.

That’s when you know you will lose John.

That’s when you know she will take him away from you.

“You will?” you answer.

“Oh, yeah.” she says, smiles.

_**Game is over.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
